L'Ultime horcruxe
by xFlox
Summary: Quand Harry se retrouve prit au piège des Mangemorts lors de sa chasse à l'ultime horcruxe et devient l'esclave personnel de Lucius Malfoy. Un retour à une réalité douloureuse en compagnie d'un Maître tyrannique qui ne reculera devant aucun sacrifice pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Yaoi Harry x Lucius / Harry x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur mais c'est bien ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Je l'écris après avoir fait un rêve plutôt sympa et pleins de rebondissements dans l'univers de J.K Rowling! Il m'avait bien plu alors j'espère réussir à le retransposer fidélement et que cet écrit vous plaira :D Quoi qu'il en soit...

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre I : « Pris au piège »**

Plus qu'un horcruxe. Un seul petit et malheureux horcruxe. Introuvable.

_« POURQUOI ?! »_

Harry soupira profondément dans son lit d'appoint. Neuf mois qu'ils cherchaient le dernier point d'encrage de l'âme de Voldemort !...Sans succès. Il n'osait plus regarder ses deux meilleurs amis en face. Il leur avait promis le Saint Graal mais n'avait récolté jusque là que mort et désolation. Quelques victoires, mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Pas encore du moins.

- Ah ! hoqueta Hermione en se redressant sur son propre lit.

Le brun se tourna vers le lit voisin, remontant au passage la couverture sur son corps étendu. Ses yeux quittèrent le plafond de la tente, fixant la pénombre de l'habitacle dans la nuit.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?murmura-t-il pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Harry ?

Un bruissement de tissu puis un _« Lumos »_ à peine murmuré se firent entendre. Le visage encore endormi et pourtant marqué par l'angoisse d'Hermione apparut à la lueur de sa baguette. Les nuits étaient difficiles ces derniers temps : le froid, le manque de confort et la difficulté de ces trois derniers mois,…Que ne donneraient-ils pas pour retrouver quelques jours, voire quelques heures un chez-soi douillet ? Mais c'est impossible et ils le savaient. Les temps étaient bien trop durs pour retourner près de leurs proches sans les mettre en danger. La magie noire était partout.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

Le sorcier ne fut même pas surpris du hochement de tête de son amie. Même les rêves de bonheur artificiel avaient peu à peu été remplacés par des cauchemars des plus réalistes. La mort se rapprochait de plus en plus chaque jour et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir retarder l'inévitable.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi Ron ne nous a-t-il pas réveillés !

La lumière était maintenant pointée sur la couche impeccablement faite de leur troisième comparse. C'était lui qui devait monter la garde cette nuit mais aurait dû les réveiller pour leurs tours de garde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait évidemment...Harry soupira. Ca l'aurait beaucoup étonné que ce détail ait échappé à la jeune fille.

- Tôt ou tard, dit-il en s'étirant dans sa couchette puis il lui adressa un sourire des plus amusés. C'est étrange que Ron ne soit pas venu. Il connait pourtant tes pensées assassines du moment envers lui.

Hermione rougit, sa voix montant dans les aigus lorsqu'elle répondit en se redressant d'un coup. Le sujet de leur meilleur ami commun la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Harry ne pouvait qu'en rire. Il les voyait sans cesse se chercher, se titiller, jouer au chat et à la souris mais étaient bien les seuls à ne pas voir la réalité en face : Leurs sentiments réciproques. Comme quoi les opposés peuvent bien s'attirer.

- Si je lui fais ce genre de réflexions c'est qu'il les mérite ! On dirait toujours qu'il cherche à me mettre en colère ! C'est presque inné chez lui !

- Hermione…

Etait-il si incompréhensible que leur ami soit aussi gauche pour la séduire ? Il faut dire que Mione n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui, mettant souvent la barre trop haute pour celui qui s'était toujours vu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. La situation du brun était difficile dans leur histoire. Il ne pouvait ni l'un ni l'autre les acquiescer sans leur porter préjudice auprès de l'un et de l'autre. Quelle idée d'être le meilleur ami de ces deux futurs tourtereaux. Enfin…S'ils décidaient de faire la paix un jour.

- C'est vrai après tout il pourrait être NORMAL et agir NORMALEMENT comme quelqu'un de CIVILISE ! Mais NON ! Môsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne respecte rien.

Les pends en toile de l'entrée se relevèrent subitement sur une tignasse rousse. Le visage pâle à l'allure maladive du jeune homme était pourtant illuminé d'un sourire enfantin et blagueur qui était si caractéristique de Ron. Malgré les épreuves surmontées au fil des années, Ronald ne semblait pas avoir changé. Toujours aussi taquin que grognon, le rouquin était la pièce manquante de leur trio infernal. Sa joie de vivre naturelle faisait tout son charme et sous ses allures badaud, il ne manquait pas de rappeler à ses deux amis que les heures sombres du monde magique ne devaient pas leur ôter ce petit quelque chose que les mangemorts n'avaient pas, cette ultime part d'enfance blottit au fond de leur cœur et qui pourrait toujours leur redonner espoir.

Malheureusement, son côté enfant timide et hyperactif ressortait particulièrement aux yeux de leur brillante sorcière d'amie. Il voulait tellement bien faire à ses yeux…qu'il enchainait bourdes sur bourdes. Aïe.

- Hé ! Vous êtes réveillés ? Je vous ai entendu de dehors.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! rugit Hermione comme une tigresse ayant repérée sa proie.

Sa voix laissa de marbre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu as passé toute la nuit dehors ? Et les tours de gardes, hum ! Tu les as oubliés ?!

- N-non, bafouilla l'intéressé en virant plus blanc que blanc. Je voulais juste vous permettre de…

- As-tu vu ta tête ?! Tu as des cernes épouvantables ! Nous allons marcher aujourd'hui et je suppose que tu vas tout le temps te plaindre que tu as sommeil ! Sais-tu à quoi servent les tours de garde Ron ? A DORMIR !

Ron jetait désespérément des coups d'œil à son meilleur ami en des appels à l'aide silencieux. Il est vrai que dans ses mauvais jours Hermione pouvait se montrer...exécrable (voire violente?). Nous ne citons plus la crise de la sorcière au retour de leur ami parmi eux. Depuis ce jour, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de remercier Harry d'avoir dissimulé leur baguette à la sorcière qui, à défaut de le tuer, l'aurait surement bien amoché.

- Hermione, tenta Harry en approchant sa main de la sienne.

Son amie s'en offusqua et le refoula instantanément, fusillant tour à tous ses compagnons de route du regard. A cet instant, son cerveau semblait être un tribunal : Ron était coupable et si Harry le défendait, il en devenait le complice.

- Non Harry ! Tu trouves ça normal ? Arrêtes de toujours le protéger et me laisser passer pour la méchante ! Dis un peu ce que tu penses !

Les yeux de l'interpelé firent l'aller-retour entre Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis. Voilà dans quel genre de dilemme (de traquenard !) ces deux là avaient le don de l'emmener. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

Hermione croisa les bras, attendant impatiemment sa réponse de son air le plus pincé. Ron le regardait lui aussi, halluciné et ne pouvant pas penser une minute que son ami le trahisse. Le brun dut pourtant se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche :

- Ron tu sais…, dit-il lentement pesant chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

- Sérieusement Harry ?contre-attaqua son vis-à-vis masculin dont le rouge montait furieusement aux joues. J'ai voulu vous laisser vous reposer pour mieux réfléchir ! On patauge en ce moment !

- Hum…Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention Ron mais…

- Ce que je veux dire Harry, le coupa Hermione, c'est que tu as voulu bien faire en faisant mal.

- …

- Je n'ai pas… !

- Oh et puis allez vous faire voir ! La prochaine fois je ne penserais qu'à ma pomme et je ne vous laisserais pas dormir comme des niffleurs jusqu'à pas d'heure ! ronchonna-t-il en entrant complètement dans l'habitacle, se dirigeant vers le sac de provisions.

- Tu sais qu'on ne dort pas !s'égosilla la sorcière en lui emboitant le pas, changeant de pièce et laissant Harry seul dans le noir.

Cependant, l'obscurité ne retirait rien au niveau sonore des éclats de voix dans l'habitacle réduit qu'était leur tente. Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, ses chaussettes touchant la terre brute constituant le sol de l'endroit…C'était sa dernière paire immaculée et ils ne savaient jamais à l'avance quand ils retrouveraient un point d'eau pour laver leur linge ou remplir leurs gourdes. Le garçon secoua la tête en se massant les tempes qui battaient à plein régime. Comment avait-il encore le temps de penser à des choses aussi futiles avec toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules ? C'est vrai après tout n'était-il pas l'Elu ? Le héros de tout un peuple et seul capable de vaincre Voldemort ? Si, il l'était d'après ce que disaient les journaux, les gens à qui ils restaient un peu d'espoir ou même tous ses proches qui sacrifiaient chaque jour un peu plus leurs vies pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais serait-il seulement capable de leur rendre un centième de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui ?

- Vous avez déjà plus dormis que moi je te signale !

- Ah très bien ! Mais l'avons-nous seulement demandé Ronald ?

Le brun força d'avantage la pression sur les extrémités de son front. Les cris qui fusaient entre ses deux amis l'avaient rapidement fait redescendre de ses sombres pensées pour le ramener au présent. A cette réalité où rien n'était encore acquis et où tout était encore à jouer. Il se leva péniblement de son « lit », prit le temps de s'étirer, peu désireux de s'interposer entre les deux duellistes. Un soupira lui échappa de nouveau. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme face à leurs petites querelles - particulièrement lorsque celles-ci débutaient au pied du lit- .

- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de prendre des initiatives peut-être ? Et ARRÊTES de m'appeler comme ça !

- Tu parles beaucoup pour ne jamais répondre à mes questions, lui répondit sèchement sa mie.

Ron vit rouge. Ses disputes avec Mademoiselle « Je sais tout » avaient le don de l'agacer au plus haut point ces derniers temps. Surtout que ça ne pouvait jamais être une discussion constructive avec elle. Avait-elle un besoin profond (sûrement maladif) de toujours avoir raison ou le faisait-elle par pur plaisir ? On aurait dit une lionne ne voulant pas lâcher son bout de viande comme…comme-ci le fait d'avoir raison lui revenait de droit ! Raah ! Plus il l'aimait et plus elle l'agaçait ! N'était-ce pas paradoxal ?

- NON vous ne m'avez rien demandé ! Ça te va ? Mais toi non plus tu ne m'as pas répondu Hermione.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour…

- STOP ! Intervint Harry en élevant la voix, débarquant dans la pièce allumée. A quoi ça rime de vous disputer pour de tels enfantillages ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a d'autres choses à faire beaucoup plus intelligentes en ce moment ? Comme chercher le dernier horcruxe par exemple !

Bien, Harry avait enfin réussi à capter leur attention. Les deux adolescents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ébahis de sa soudaine prise d'autorité. Eux qui lui avaient souvent demandé de se positionner en leader n'allaient pas être déçus. Le brun continua sur sa lancée :

- Nous sommes tous fatigués en ce moment, ok ? On est sur les nerfs. Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec les chamailleries puériles ! Alors s'il-vous-plaît, dites-vous une fois pour toute tout ce que vous vous reprochez l'un et l'autre ou arrêtez de vous parler tout court !

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était…c'était stupide certes mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils prendraient ses paroles au pied de la lettre !

…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là ne s'étaient plus réadressés la parole depuis cette fameuse phrase. Et c'était dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils avaient remballé le camp et repris la route. Harry avait à présent tout le loisir de se maudire intérieurement et de se jurer à lui-même de ne plus JAMAIS intervenir dans leurs conflits.

Les deux amis en froid restaient à l'arrière, trainant les pieds sous la colère et la rancune.

_« Deux enfants… »Se désespéra le sorcier. _

Hermione avançait, cogitant sur ce que leur avait dit Harry. Pas à propos de sa querelle avec Ron -Non elle passait au-dessus de ça et savait qu'ils allaient se réconcilier- mais plutôt sur _« chercher _(et trouver accessoirement) _le dernier horcruxe »_ Voilà leur but Celui pour lequel ils étaient tous prêt à sacrifier leur vie.  
Cela faisait des mois qu'ils parcouraient les quatre coins du monde à sa recherche ! Ce devait être un endroit magique puisque Voldemort haïssait par-dessus tout la…culture moldue et eux-mêmes d'ailleurs. A moins que ce ne soit justement un endroit représentant cette haine ? Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait encore jamais été aussi loin dans son raisonnement !

_« Cette haine, cette haine,…__**Sa**__ haine. » _Ces mots tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Quel pouvait bien être ce lieu ?

**Frrrchr !**

Un bruit de sac jeté à terre fit se retourner le groupe constamment aux aguets.

- On fait une pause ! décréta Ron, les joues rouges et la respiration inégale.

Hermione souffla, se tournant immédiatement vers Harry pour lui transmettre d'un regard (accompagné d'un sourire pincé) sa manière de penser.  
TRADUCTION : En passant sous silence toute vulgarité, la sorcière était fortement (voire très fortement) agacée par le comportement du rouquin qu'elle considérait dans l'instant comme un fainéant pleurnichard. Quant à sa « gentillesse de cette nuit »… (!) N'en parlons pas.

Harry l'apaisa d'un regard avant de s'adresser à son meilleur ami, feignant un vague sourire :

- Déjà fatigué ?

- Ouais j'suis fatigué !

Le brun s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux que je porte ton sac ?lui proposa-t-il gentiment alors.

Le roux s'écarta vivement en envoyant un coup de pieds dans son pactage.

- Non je ne veux pas que tu portes MES sacs ! J'en ai ras le bol! On va piétiner encore longtemps comme ça ou t'as une _**putain**_d'idée de l'endroit ou se trouve ce foutu horcruxe ?

- Ron calme-toi. C'est la fatigue qui parle pour toi.

Hermione s'était rapprochée à petits pas, sentant le conflit entre les deux hommes malgré le sang froid de l'Elu.

- Réponds ! Allez Harry ! Toi qui as toujours réponse à tout !

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, se défièrent du regard. Il osait remettre son honnêteté en question. Comment pouvait-il être _**stupide**_ au point de penser une telle chose ? Que croyait-il ? Leurs « randonnées quotidiennes » pour échapper à leurs détracteurs n'était pas d'avantage une partie de plaisir pour lui !

Les yeux saphir s'assombrirent alors que le sang du garçon à la cicatrice ne faisait qu'un tour. Son amie posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

- Ecoute Ron, commença Harry en inspirant profondément, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'écoute, répondit siniquement son vis-à-vis en croisant les bras, le provoquant par son attitude.

Seconde inspiration, Harry plissa les yeux. La rage le dominait à présent mais il tacha de garder une élocution clair et intelligible, faisant claquer chacune de ses paroles.

- Bien. Tu sais qui – Non. **Voldemort** était certes un sorcier très puissant, **Voldemort** utilisait la force et le pouvoir pour…

- Harry…, murmura Hermione d'une voix brisée, comme terrorisée.

- POUR régner ! s'emporta le sorcier. Mais **Voldemort** n'était pas que force et violence ! Il était aussi d'une grande intelligence alors si tu… !

Sa voix mourut soudain dans sa gorgée, happée par les regards horrifiés et le teint blême de ses compagnons de route. Autour d'eux, tout semblait être devenu calme, silencieux. Le vent ne soufflait plus sur la plaine et l'agréable vague dorée des blés ondulant sous les rayons du soleil avait cessé. Les insectes s'étaient tus eux aussi, comme tapis dans un silence de deuil Leur sixième sens semblant les avoir prévenu d'un danger imminent.

Une goutte de sueur perla à la tempe d'Harry alors qu'il se mettait à compter.

_« Une…deux…trois fois…Je l'ai dit…Trois fois »_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre. L'appellation « Voldemort » avait été placée sous surveillance magique depuis l'intrusion des mangemorts au Ministère de la magie puisque seul « Le garçon qui a survécu » avait jusque là le courage de le prononcer à voix haute. Et aujourd'hui le nom seul du mage noir suffisait à rameuter tous les mangemorts des cinquante kilomètres à la ronde.

Soudain, un immense éclair verdâtre stria le ciel en un bruyant roulement de tonnerre. Les trois amis se dévisagèrent. Leur instinct de survie se décupla en une fraction de seconde alors que l'adrénaline se diffusait dans tout leur corps. Des tâches noires apparurent dans le ciel assombrit, se rapprochant toujours plus près, toujours plus vite.

**- COURREZ !**

La voix aux accents désespérés avait surgit du groupe comme à l'unisson. Aucun d'eux ne s'était fait prier. C'était comme s'ils ne contrôlaient plus leurs jambes qui semblaient voler au-dessus du chemin de terre battue. Harry et Ron prenaient le devant de la course. Les traces de fumées noirâtres se rapprochaient à l'horizon, laissant bientôt distinguer des masques de fer lorsque les sprinters avaient le courage de se retourner. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade dans leur poitrine. Peu importe la distance parcourue ou la douleur leur tiraillant les côtes. Ils devaient seulement survivre.

- Aaaaaah ! cria Hermione lorsqu'un « Expulso » s'écrasa tout près d'elle, faisant gicler la terre sur son visage.

- Hermione ! hurla Ron alors que les deux garçons se retournaient pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

C'était une perte de temps. Même si elle était prise ils ne pourraient cesser de courir pour lui venir en aide. Tous deux le savaient mais leur amitié était bien trop forte pour s'y résoudre. Encore quelques mètres traversés ! Ils n'arrivaient plus à distancer leurs opposants filant à une allure folle dans le ciel. Leurs attaques se multipliaient, les frôlant de peu à chaque fois. Leurs baguettes en mains les trois amis tentaient de se défendre mais leur visée était maladroite, cause de la course. Il leur fallait aller plus vite !

- On ne peut pas transplaner ! Ils ont bloqué nos pouvoirs ! s'égosilla la sorcière à l'arrière.

Ses bras allaient et venaient le long de son corps. Elle voulait rattraper ses amis mais n'y arrivait plus, ses jambes manquaient de la faire trébucher à chaque enjambée. Elle ne ressentait plus la peur qui la tétanisait pourtant quelques minutes auparavant et si il fallait qu'un d'eux survive, elle était prête à se sacrifier la première. Dans un élan désespéré elle se retourna pour faire face à leurs poursuivants qui se matérialisaient à présent à terre et les foudroya de tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

- HERMIONE !crièrent pour la seconde fois les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignant toujours un peu plus.

- Avancez sans moi ! Sauvez vous ! leur répondit-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Confundo ! Expelliarmus ! Expulso ! Proteg..AAAAAAAH !

Son corps tomba à terre, touché par un « Petrificus Totalus ».

Les mâchoires des garçons se contractèrent à cette vision horrible des mangemorts entourant leur amie à terre, sans défense. Le regard du rouquin accrocha celui d'Harry, déterminé.

- Je vais les ralentir Harry ! Continue à courir aussi loin que tu le peux !

- Non Ron ! Ils ont déjà eu Hermione !

- Je sais mais ils ne doivent pas t'avoir toi ! cria-t-il avant de s'arrêter sur la route, prêt à affronter seul l'assaut que venait d'essuyer celle qu'il aimait.

- RON !

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard fixé sur les silhouettes noires qui avançaient d'un pas rythmé, toutes baguettes pointées droit sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas.

Harry était comme en transe. Ce n'était plus son corps, ce n'était plus lui qui courait. Les bruits de combat au loin lui parvenaient à peine, diminués par le sifflement du vent contre ses oreilles. Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge mais il avançait encore et toujours avec la force du désespoir. Il _le_ devait. Il _leur_ devait bien ça. Survivre pour faire honneur à leur bravoure. Il ne méritait pas tout cela.

Des étincelles de couleurs éparses vert, bleu et rouge filaient à présent dans son paysage.

_« Alors ils l'ont eu ! »_

- PROTEGO ! EXPELLIARMUS ! se défendit-il tant qu'il le pouvait alors que certains mangemorts le survolaient par les airs.

A droite, à gauche. Il en apparaissait de tous les côtés quand un mur d'hommes fantômes se matérialisa, quelques mètres à peine en face de lui. Il était pris au piège. Ses pas ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour de lui. Ils étaient peut-être une dizaine…Non. Une vingtaine plutôt. Tous prêts à lui lancer un sort s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Harry tournait sur lui-même, paniqué mais gardant une apparence déterminée. Il ne voulait tourner le dos à aucun d'entre eux. Son souffle était rude, il était exténué mais continuerait à se battre quoi qu'il en coute. Sa baguette tenue fermement en avant, il n'y eut pas un seul disciple de Voldemort qu'Harry ne menaça pas de son bout. Si seulement il pouvait voir leurs visages, à tous ces infâmes !

- Je vous conseillerais de lâcher votre baguette Monsieur Potter.

Cette voix. Tranchante, glaciale et si aristocratique. Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui s'était rapproché dans son dos. Il connaissait cette voix.

- Lucius Malfoy !

Un ricanement lui répondit alors que son interlocuteur retirait son masque de serviteur du mage noir, dévoilant à la vue de tous son visage aussi froid qu'hautain. Ses yeux d'acier froid croisèrent ceux de l'adolescent. Sa longue chevelure blonde, héritage de tous Malfoy, ondula le long de sa robe d'ébène.

- Votre baguette Monsieur Potter.

Harry renforça sa prise sur sa fidèle arme.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! lui cracha-t-il à la figure, le regard haineux.

La commissure des lèvres du sorcier au sang-pur se souleva en un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- Et moi qui pensais que vous auriez préféré qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal, soupira-t-il en faisant signe à deux mangemorts d'approcher, tenant dans leurs bras ses deux meilleurs amis, inconscients et aussi manipulables que des poupées de chiffon. Après tout, la fidélité est l'une des qualités principales d'un Gryffondor. Je me trompe ?

Il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Si vous n'êtes pas raisonnable pour vous…Soyez-le au moins pour eux.

Gryffondor ou non, cela n'avait plus d'importance depuis un bon moment. Harry avait déjà pris sa décision. Le bois de houx fila entre ses doigts, lui échappant petit à petit alors que son regard restait fixé sur les corps de ses amis. Le tintement du bois retentit lorsque la baguette heurta le sol.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le sourire de Lucius Malfoy s'agrandit. Il le tenait.

- Stupefix.

A suivre…

* * *

Et oui c'est malheureusement déjà fini *se craque les doigts* mais ça ne peut que mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suite qu'en pensez-vous?;) J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de respecter le travail de J.K Rowling que j'admire énormément, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je n'en doute pas. Sinon, j'en suis terriblement désolée :s

Des avis, des commentaires bien ou mal?:D N'hésitez pas car si vous prenez plaisir à lire mes textes je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire les reviews :D (plus que les followers seuls ^^) Pensez-y ;)

A très bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Pardonnez-moi tout ce temps d'attente pour ce chapitre II! Parfois l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais j'ai lutté (contre moi-même ce qui n'est pas tâche facile :p) et j'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter ce soir mon nouveau chapitre d'Harry Potter que je dédie à ma soeurette d'amour, ma Florine, celle qui est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et qui m'a suivit de près dans l'écriture de "Lui". Ah que ferais-je sans toi petite tête?;) Une grosse pensée aussi à ma patate douce, la plus parfaite de toutes les femmes qui se reconnaîtra à coup sûr :D Merci à toutes les deux, vous avez chacune une place à part entière dans mon coeur :D

Je remercie également tous mes lecteurs, les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire, à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, aux autres qui m'ont mis en auteur ou histoire favorite et ceux qui me suivent. Merci à vous tous! C'est pour vous que je continue cette fiction. Et merci aussi pour tout car il est toujours extrêmement plaisant de voir que mon travail est apprécié et sachez que vos reviews sont de vrais cadeaux :D Merci! Merci! Merci! A présent...

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre II : « Lui »**

_« Cling, cling, clig »_

- Hm…

La main du garçon vint se poser sur sa tête en un cliquetis de chaînes. Une douleur diffuse se propageait à l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant grimacer. Péniblement, Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux. La pénombre l'entourait. Il tourna encore et encore la tête. Aucune lueur n'était visible aux alentours. Pourtant son instinct de survie le poussa à ne pas appeler à l'aide. Il resta là. Immobile.

_« Où suis-je… ? Et qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?»_

Ses questions restèrent silencieuses, à défaut de trouver une personne à qui les poser. Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent alors qu'il se concentrait. Il ferma fortement les paupières : La traque, la bataille, _**sa**_ voix,…Hermione et Ron. Les mangemorts les avaient eu tous les trois.

- Par Merlin !

Maintenant il était prisonnier. ILS ETAIENT PRISONNIERS ! Et par sa faute…Son _**unique**_ faute. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela lui était encore possible malgré ses poignets prisonniers dans l'étau des lourdes chaînes en fer forgé. Il secoua la tête. Tout était de sa faute.

_« __Tu sais qui – Non. __**Voldemort**__ était certes un sorcier très puissant, __**Voldemort**__ utilisait la force et le pouvoir pour… POUR régner ! Mais __**Voldemort**__ n'était pas que force et violence ! Il était aussi d'une grande intelligence alors si tu… ! »_

Par trois fois il avait prononcé le nom mit sous surveillance magique par les disciples de Voldemort s'étant introduis au Ministère. Ses amis et tous ceux qui avaient un jour cru en lui…Il avait trahis leur confiance en se laissant avoir de la sorte.

- SI BETEMENT! enragea-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux, le blessant – Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui tiraillait son cœur à cet instant –

Son cri se répercuta entre les quatre murs de pierres qui l'entouraient. Il haleta, seul dans le noir. Toujours personne.  
Harry n'arrivait même pas à penser à son sort. Pas encore. Non, lui ne venait qu'en dernier. Après tout, il n'était qu'un maillon de plus dans la chaine de la résistance contre les mangemorts. Pour l'heure, seuls ses amis comptaient. Tous leurs visages défilaient dans son esprit : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley, leurs parents, l'Ordre et bien d'autres ! Savaient-ils ce qui leur était arrivé ? Pourraient-ils venir les libérer ? Un juron échappa au brun captif. Non, bien sur que non ! Ils n'en sauraient jamais rien puisqu'ils avaient rompu tous contacts avec l'extérieur depuis plus d'une année!... A moins que Voldemort ne se vante orgueilleusement de s'être enfin emparé de l'Elu ?

- Humph.

Il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à cet espoir…

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, au début lointains puis se rapprochant de plus en plus, claquant sur la pierre humide. Les pensées du sorcier disparurent instantanément de son esprit. Il posa ses mains sur le sol glacé, les sens en alerte. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'entrée, **maintenant **! Il ne voulait pas laisser l'occasion à son visiteur de l'attaquer par derrière. Mais dans la pénombre totale toute agitation était peine perdue.

L'écho des pas tourbillonnait autour de lui, lents, secs, menaçants. Harry tentait de rester calmer, faisant appel à tout son sang froid. C'est-c'est vrai qu'il ne servait à rien de paniquer ? Plus maintenant puisque quoi qu'il arrive son sort était déjà jeté. Le prisonnier sentit une goute de sueur rouler sur sa nuque. Malgré cette conclusion, ses mains tâtèrent instinctivement le sol à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Sans elle, il était impuissant, désarmé face aux menaces planant perpétuellement au-dessus de sa tête.

Un lourd verrou fut tiré. Le prisonnier dirigea brusquement son visage vers la droite. C'était là. Des serrures tournèrent et s'ouvrirent une à une en un grincement sourd de loquets rouillées. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, le submergeant d'une lueur verdâtre.

_« Qu'est-ce-que.. ? »_

Son bras droit vint se rabattre sur son visage en un reflexe instinctif. Ses yeux fixèrent l'ombre des pas se rapprochant au sol. La forme du contre-jour finit par s'effacer, laissant place à des bottes sombres en parti dissimulées par une longue cape émeraude. Le son devenu très net, cessa lorsque les pas s'immobilisèrent à un mètre de lui.

Harry releva son visage imprimé par la haine qui l'avait submergé en une fraction de seconde. Lui !

- Lucius Malfoy, cracha-t-il comme la pire des insultes.

La commissure des lèvres de l'interpelé se releva légèrement en un sourire méprisant. Son regard d'acier croisa sans flancher celui, accusateur, de son prisonnier.

_« Misérable sorcier. »_

Harry entreprit de se relever pour lui faire face malgré les lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient. Il était omit qu'il le laisse jouir impunément de sa situation de vulnérabilité. Ce…

Tout se passa très vite. A peine le gryffondor eut-il fait un mouvement que le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur les liens d'acier. Des étincelles surgirent au sol et Harry se retrouva brusque tiré vers l'arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre mais n'eut pas le temps de ressentir le choc, déjà trainé par les poignets sur le sol jusqu'à percuter le mur de pierres à l'opposé de l'entrée.

- HAN !

Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air sous le choc alors que l'arrière de son crâne heurtait violemment l'obstacle, l'assommant à moitié. Lucius avait lancé un sort silencieux, rétrécissant les liens de sa victime jusqu'à le pendre, bras en l'air et les pieds touchant à peine le sol, au mur couvert ici et là de moisissures.

Lucius Malfoy l'observait. Son regard implacable ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir le corps adolescent du prisonnier qu'on lui avait confié. Son visage était empreint de froideur et de supériorité qu'Harry lui avait toujours connue. Et il savait qu'il était dangereux car justement sans cœur. Le sorcier continuait son inspection sans jamais rien laisser paraître aux yeux du garçon maintenu à sa merci. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Oui, un enfant devant être puni pour avoir désobéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se tortillait sous le regard malsain de son geôlier, tirant inlassablement sur ses liens encrés dans le mur alors qu'il parvenait à grande peine à reprendre son souffle. Seuls les bruits que ses suffocations rompaient le silence angoissant que laissait planer l'aristocrate entre eux. C'était…malsain. Oppressant.

- Où sont mes amis !cria-t-il en tendant son corps vers l'interpellé autant que ses attaches le lui permettaient.

Le blond s'avança, assez pour être plus distinctement perçu dans l'obscurité de l'endroit mais encore trop loin pour recevoir le moindre coup. L'Elu enragea. Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni de le regarder en face, semblant trop occupé à scruter chaque détail de sa marchandise.

- RÉPONDEZ-MOI ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! ordonna le jeune sorcier avec hargne.

Un tic d'agacement fit frissonner ses lèvres pincées en une ligne droite. Elles s'écartèrent de trois millimètres.

- Endoloris.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de…

- HM !

Un spasme de douleur parcourut le corps vêtu de haillons que le sort avait frappé de plein fouet.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !s'étrangla la victime dont le corps se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, fuyant une douleur psychologique insoutenable.

Harry savait que tout cela n'était qu'illusoire mais il souffrait ! On lui coupait les veines, on lui ébouillantait le corps, on lui plantait des lames dans toute la cage thoracique !

- AAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAH !

Et face à lui, son bourreau impassible.

Au bout d'une minute qui avait semblé avoir duré des heures pour le blâmé, Lucius s'enquit à abaisser sa baguette, libérant le brun de l'étau du sortilège interdit.  
Le captif resta sous le choc de la douleur apparue aussi vivement qu'elle avait cessé. Il haleta, le regard indocile planté dans celui de son ennemi.

- Vous avez enfin décidé de vous taire. C'est un bon début, énonça Lucius Malfoy d'une voix posée tel un professeur à son élève.

Harry avala pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant irrégulièrement.

- Ai-je le choix ?ricana amèrement le jeune sorcier.

- Non en effet.

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux platine se rapprocha du garçon suspendu à ses chaines. Le bout de sa baguette frôla sa jugulaire. Harry déglutit fièrement.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Une ombre de sadisme passa sur le visage froid et austère du disciple du Maître des Ténèbres. Enfin il releva les yeux vers sa proie, arquant un sourcil.

- Nous avons mis du temps à vous attraper. Vous et vos petits camarades. Il est vrai que vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre. Une simple chance bien entendu.

L'homme parlait avec une lenteur agaçante comme à un tout jeune enfant ou à une personne ayant des déficiences mentales, sa voix remplie de dédain. Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Nous avons été plus intelligents que vous. Cela ne devrait plus vous surprendre depuis tout ce temps Lucius.

Son vis-à-vis eu un rictus mauvais.

- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas retenu la leçon Harry.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, l'homme fit parcourir sa baguette sous la veine pulsante de son prisonnier. Une douleur lancinante apparut, se diffusant à travers le cou crispé du détenu. Son corps entier était tendu de douleur ! Sous le bout de bois, de minces filets noirs tels des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient, réduisant la surface intacte de peau. Le bois s'enfonça dans sa nuque, accentuant atrocement le tourment.

Harry tentait encore de serrer les dents, peinant à contenir ses cris sous le châtiment infligé. Ses lèvres se séparaient pour s'ouvrir. NON ! Il fallait résister ! Pour sa fierté et pour tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu dès son entrée à Poudlard. La résistance vivait en lui ! Le garçon se cambra violemment, sa tête rejetée en arrière manquant de justesse la collision avec le mur. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure qu'il balafra. Il refusait d'accorder au mangemort la jouissance de ses cris.  
La tarentule venimeuse se déplaçait à présent sur son corps, suivant le bout de la baguette comme chauffée à vif.

Le t-shirt réduit à l'état de haillon finit de se désagréger au passage de l'instrument de torture, mettant à nu le corps d'une pâleur saisissante. Harry ne perçut même pas le tissu glisser de son buste jusqu'à terre, trop concentré sur la maîtrise de son mal.  
Instinctivement, son corps convulsant se rebellait, tirant sur ses poignets, s'écartant pour échapper au touché ardent. Lucius jubilait. Il se languissait de voir ses résistances céder une à une et attendait avec une ardeur malsaine le moment où la douleur serait devenue si insoutenable qu'elle le ferait crier à la mort en le suppliant de l'épargner.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le gryffondor avait fini par abandonner. Son corps brûlé à vif sur un long tracé rouge allant de son cou à son torse le démangeait. Quant à la toile vénéneuse elle se déployait toujours sous sa peau, faisant bouillir son sang et accélérer ses fonctions cardiaques tout en diffusant une brûlure égale à de l'acide sulfurique. Le garçon haletait, criant à plein poumons alors que le sang de ses poignets meurtris coulait le long de ses avant-bras.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, la douleur était omniprésente en lui. Il ne pouvait que crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

- AAAAAAAAAAAh ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Lucius descendit l'arme jusqu'au nombril du brun et la fit lentement glisser autour une…deux…trois fois.

- Combien de fois avez-vous appelé Le Maître lors de votre dernière conversation avec vos amis ?le questionna-t-il en vomissant le dernier mot. Trois fois me semble-t-il.

Cette insinuation fut un coup supplémentaire, cette fois-ci porté au coeur. Harry savait ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne le savait aussi bien que lui. Mais il savait également qu'il ne devait pas écouter son bourreau : Ce salaud jouait de sa culpabilité contre lui !

L'homme stoppa son geste, détaillant les traits tirés de son vassal : La sueur perlait aux pointes de ses cheveux bruns contrastant avec sa peau neigeuse. Il était beau. Son corps de martyre tiraillé par ses chaînes et malmené par la torture transpirait la volonté de se battre. Toujours. Et pourtant le sorcier sentait la peur émaner de son corps. Celle-ci était encore infime mais se développerait une fois qu'il prendrait véritablement conscience de sa situation.

Les yeux du dominant brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Il le briserait.

- Nous vous remercions Harry. Vous nous avez grandement facilité la tache.

Et la torture reprit plus violente, si ce fut possible, que les minutes précédentes.

* * *

Une routine morbide avait fini par s'instaurer entre le persécuteur et son détenu.

La première fois et après de longues heures de supplice intense, Lucius avait fini par détendre les liens de l'Elu. Il était enfin partit, sans un mot, sans un regard, laissant son prisonnier tremblant, nu, prostré à terre.

_« Mais il revint bientôt, trop tôt au goût d'Harry. A peine quelques heures…peut-être ? Il n'avait su le dire. Ici le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le sorcier l'avait tiré par les cheveux tout en rétractant ses chaînes. Ses paroles étaient aussi singlantes que ses gestes. Malgré toutes ses défenses, Lucius Malfoy parvenait à le meurtrir au plus profond de sa chair et de ses sentiments. Cette humiliation quotidienne le détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois. _

_- Etes-vous prêt Harry ?_

_- Peut-on être prêt pour cela ?répondit faiblement le garçon en tentant de garder l'équilibre bien que maintenu par ses fers._

_Le silence lui répondit, appuyé d'un regard placide. Harry continua après avoir minutieusement détaillé son vis-à-vis :_

_- Comment pouvez-vous...faire cela ? J'ai beau chercher…mais non. Vous n'avez pas de cœur._

_- Votre avis à ce sujet ne m'intéresse guère, le coupa sèchement l'homme à la toison platinée en promenant sa pointe de sa baguette sous le menton de son subordonné qu'il remonta. Si vous n'avez plus aucune objection nous pouvons commencer._

_Les cris emplirent la cellule. »_

Cette scène…Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fois, ni d'un jour. Mais de semaines, d'heures entières à subir mille souffrances inhumaines. Puis venait la solitude lorsqu'il partait…les ténèbres et le froid. Harry redoutait chacune de ses visites dans sa cellule. Et pourtant, celles-ci était son seul moyen de garder une notion du temps approximative. Non…En fait cela n'avait pas suffit. Le garçon ne se souvenait plus des fois précédents, oubliait les chiffres,…Seule la douleur subsistait dans son esprit tourmenté. Elle et _**son**_ visage. Le souvenir de sa beauté froide et cruelle.

Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

A suivre…

* * *

Voilààààà! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu! C'était très noir mais quoi de mieux pour introduire un lémon? ;) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas, ça peut arriver. Les commentaires servent toujours à s'améliorer :D

Je me mets de ce pas à l'écriture du 3ème chapitre pour le publier plus rapidement que celui-ci (Ca ne devrait pas être très compliqué, encore mille pardon ^^'). Si vous désirez que je réponde à vos reviews en début du chapitre prochain, n'hésitez pas j'en serais ravie :D  
A la prochaine! ;)


End file.
